The invention relates to a motor vehicle door consisting of an interior sheet metal and an exterior sheeting, together which form a hollow interior space of the door, and having an opening in the interior sheet metal and having a carrier module to close said opening that carries at least one functional part of the motor vehicle door, such as a hinge part, lock part or window lift part.
In known motor vehicle doors of this type, one strives to create, in the interior sheet metal, one single opening having a large area in order to be able to “thread” the functional part of the motor vehicle door, already mounted to a carrier module, from outside the interior sheet metal into said opening. In this connection, a carrier module consists of a cover-like component, the circumferential sealing edge of which is placed on the corresponding sealing edge of the opening in the interior sheet metal, from outside the hollow space, and is connected to the latter. This leaves the interior space of the door largely closed and sealed toward the vehicle interior. Despite the combining of several functional parts on the carrier module and the consequent possibility of preassembly connected therewith, the assembly process of a motor vehicle door remains, as a whole, complicated and time-consuming. For one thing, electrical and mechanical connections must be created between the motor vehicle door and functional parts. Secondly, functional tests and adjusting work are required. In the end, the last two tasks are meaningful only for a carrier module that has already been securely fastened to the interior sheet metal of the door. But this also signifies that the interior space of the door already is closed and the interior space of the door, should the need arise, is accessible only through a few additional openings having, however, very small dimensions in cross section.